TrueLove
by LBMA
Summary: Naruto is just starting High School. He was known as the coolest but a bully in middle school and loved that life. As his father was a big boss and his mother always gone Naruto always been alone. Join Naruto, with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten and Kiba in there new adventures in High School. Does Naruto change because of one girl? What will happened to there friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Enjoy! Review and let me know what you think about it please :D**

Chapter One- The New Start

_Naruto POV_

It was five in the morning. I always somehow felt nervous starting a new year, but I felt extra nervous starting high school. All the older kids say it is different from middle school so maybe that means I can get another chance.

I always end up bulling people. I remember once back in middle school I made a boy cry and the fact my brothers was there made it so much worse. I of course felt bad after I saw then cry, I can't help bullying people. I guess it's being of how I feel at home

I love my parents don't get me wrong but I hated the fact that they were never there when I needed them. My dad's is a big shot in the name of justice who owns the company 'HKYK'. 'HKYK' is the biggest business in these days. It deals with everything and anything and my Dad's name is on top of that. My mum works with him and helps him run everything. Because my Dad is such a big shot he always has these three guards with him; Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara.

As my parents were never there when I was growing up Obito, Kakashi and Rin brought my brothers and I up. Deidara was closer to Obito, both having the same heart of protecting people. Rin was closer to Kurama having the secret kind hearted heart and I was close to Kakashi.

My parents are here now because they took a long break from their work, trying to start our family again, but I am not taking it. I can't forgive them for leaving me to be alone, although Kurama was at home he acted too much of a dick to even care about me. Deidara was always sneaked out and party so he was missing like my parents were and Obito, Kakashi and Rin still worked for my parents so they were busying sorting out the business.

Since I was born I have always been close to Sasuke Uchiha who was cousins of Obito Uchiha, and Sasuke usually comes over and gives me company. He is the only one who knows how I feel and the only one I can call my best friend.

No-one apart from Sasuke knows who my parents are. It's something that I don't like to say much because once they hear who my parents are they just think about money and then become fake friends and that something I couldn't handle.

In middle school Sasuke and I became the coolest people in our year. It was pretty sweet. Girls would be coming and giving us lunches and we could do anything we want and no-one would say anything. The other peoples that are in our gang were Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Gaara. We seven were always stuck together since we were in kindergarten. Luckily for us we were all going to the same high school. This year is going to be fun.

My thoughts disturbed get by a knock on my window. I groan and slowly got up to open my window. "Thanks little brother" Deidara says while climbing through my window.

Deidara has straight blond hair that he ties up and if it is left down it reaches his back and mild blue eyes. He gets his straight hair from our mum and blue eyes from our dad. Although Deidara and Kurama gains the straight hair from our mum but Deidara gain our father hair colour and Kurama gains our mothers hair colour. I gain my father's hair colour and the pointy of it as well as his eyes. I am what Deidara would say 'Fathers clone'.

A little while back Deidara got in trouble with Mum for coming home so late. It was quite a big argument that caused Mum to go a rampage. Since then Deidara decided to come back late but go through the window instead. He hasn't yet been found out.

I moved his hand off my head and went back to my bed; I took out a paper and pen and started drawing. Deidara looked at me with an unreadable expression but doesn't say anything and walks out of my room.

That was my relationship with my siblings. We look out for each other but don't really talk to each other. In fact that was the relationship with my whole family.

Instead of sitting here for 2 hours I decided to have a shower and get ready. I usually meet Sasuke in the park around 7.30. Once I was ready I looked at the digital clock in my room. 6.00AM. I decided to go to the park and play some basketball instead of waiting here being bored to death. I grab my bag which was full with a notepad and a couple of pens as well as my gym cloths and took my basketball and left to go the park. On my way out I see Kurama making some food with his baggie PJ trousers and long straight red hair tied up (usually his hair reaches his shoulders), he looks at me with his dark red eyes then looks back at his food.

I just walk out without a word. Once I am out I run quickly to the park. I live about 15 minutes away from Sasuke's house but 7 minutes from both our houses is where the park is. That was where we first met at.

Once I got to the park, I quickly take of my school shirt and place another t-shirt on. I don't mind taking my shirt off him in open cold, but I knew no one would be about, considing it was 6 in the morning. Once I finished changing I start playing basketball.

I have always loved playing basketball, but had to stop for 5 years because I injured my arm. I had to do an operation and that go through physio. It hurt me when they told me I wouldn't be able to play basketball again but I proof them wrong but doing the physio as best as I could. Soon all my hard work pay off and my arm was back to normal so my doctor gave me permission to play.

So this year I would try out for the team for sure. As I played on my own I was in my own world. My body was motivated to push myself more and get my body moving faster but I knew I couldn't push myself that much. Basketball was natural for me and it made me feel positive in my rubbish life. I felt connected with the ball and my only focus was playing.

"Oi" A voice boomed which distracted my from my focus. I turn around to see Sasuke standing next to the wall observing at me.

"Nice moves" he states

"How long you been standing there for Sasuke" I ask.

"A while, wanted to see how good you are after 5 years of not playing" Sasuke laughs. Sasuke is also a basketball player; he was in the middle school team as well as Neji, Gaara and Kiba. Back in middle school, Tenten, Shikamaru and myself would always support these three and watch every game they played in which was every single one. Of course I told them about operation and the reason why I needed an operation.

"You trying out this year yeah" Sasuke asked with a kind smile that he doesn't really show often.

"Of course" I state, taking my t-shirt off and placing my school shirt on, while placing my ball and my basketball t-shirt in my bag. "Let's go" I ask and Sasuke just nods.

Our high school is called St Konoha High. It's a school that has a high school and a University in one, so three years in high school and four years in the University. St Konoha High was one of the top Universities in the city and was very hard to get into but the University was based in another building which was cut off from high school students.

High school was a big thing for everyone it started when everyone was age 16, so technology to everyone age they were an adult.

While Sasuke and I was walking to High School we ran into Gaara and Kiba.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke" Gaara said nodding at us.

"Ready to get drunk" Kiba shouted putting his arm around my shoulder and Sasuke shoulder.

"Obviously after basketball trials" I speak out

"You're going to trail out this year Naruto" Gaara asked me with a hint of curiously in his voice.

We all start to walk to our high school and I take my time to reply to reply back to Gaara knowing where this was going "Of course" I reply.

Gaara peaks at me then looks forward "With your arm how it is now"

Usually I would be getting annoyed but I understand Gaara then most do and understand that he is looking after me. "I will be okay Gaara" I answered quietly. Gaara then knew not to ask much more; after all I don't like talking about myself much.

The walk to the High School didn't take long and was full of Sasuke and Kiba arguing for the captain role. Neither of them knew that I wanted to role too, and I will do my best to get my role no matter what.

"Yo" Shikamaru says to Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba partly stopping Sasuke and Kiba argument. Next to Shikamaru stood Tenten, "Whoa Tenten, your looking kinder sexy" Kiba said stepping in front of Tenten causing Tenten to blush a little. Everyone laughed at Kiba, he was so straight forward and it was funny to see. I glanced at Tenten again "What's with the sexiness though Tenten" I asked her gaining her attention "High School Boys idoit" she replied. I just laugh, Tenten has been one of the boys since she we met her, it is weird her looking like a girl but was fun to watch as well. Little did Tenten know, Neji loves her since they were young. Myself, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru knew, we didn't even think Neji knew himself.

"Neji got a treat" Kiba whispered causing everyone to laugh apart from Shikamaru and Tenten (Mainly because she didn't hear).

"What a Drag" Shikamaru said knowing that he was thinking about the outcome this will do for Tenten and Neji.

"Where Neji anyway" Sasuke asked once everyone laugher calmed down.

"He two younger cousins came to live with him so his running late because he is helping them" Tenten asked. Of course Tenten would know, she knows everything about Neji.

"Girls or boys" Kiba asked happily. Kiba loved girls more than anything, loved everything about them. Although he was 17 he has already had many relationships as well experiences in bed. I remember the first time he told us he has done it, since then only Neji and Sasuke end up losing their virginity too.

"Girls and one is our age" Tenten claimed

"YES" Kiba jumped up.

"You won't be able to touch her Kiba, she's Neji cousin remembers. He will kill you" I told Kiba. Neji the type to be over protective but when it comes to Kiba you have to be twice as protective.

Kiba swore. Once they reached their high school they walked in and were overwhelm. It was better than they all expected. I saw Deidara and Kurama in their own groups but didn't give them a second glance. We ran into Neji but was just about to ask where his cousins where but we had to give our attention to a teacher who gave out our timetables.

Once we all got our timetables we saw that for most of our lessons we were together.

My time table said

**Naruto Uzumaki-1B**

_**Monday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (C), _**Break**,_ History, Art, _**Lunch**_, Art_

_**Tuesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Art, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (C), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (C), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

_**Friday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Drama, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes. **

I was quite pleased with my timetable. "Let's see you guys time tables" I asked Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru and they showed me enthusiastic.

**...**

**Kiba Inuzuka-1C**

_**Monday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (C), Maths (C), _**Break**,_ History, Graphics, _**Lunch**_, Graphics_

_**Tuesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Graphics, English (C), _**Break**,_ Maths (C), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (C), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Media_

_**Friday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (C), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Media, _**Lunch**_, Media_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes.**

**...**

**Sasuke Uchiha-1B**

_**Monday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (A), _**Break**,_ History, Law, _**Lunch**_, Law_

_**Tuesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Law, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (A), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (A), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

_**Friday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Drama, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes.**

**...**

**Shikamaru Nara-1B**

_**Monday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (B), _**Break**,_ History, Graphics, _**Lunch**_, Graphics_

_**Tuesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Graphics, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (B), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (B), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Social Studies_

_**Friday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Social Studies, _**Lunch**_, Social Studies_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes.**

****...** **

**Tenten -1B**

_**Monday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (C), Maths (B), _**Break**,_ History, Art, _**Lunch**_, Art_

_**Tuesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Art, English (C), _**Break**,_ Maths (B), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (B), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Ancient Greek_

_**Friday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (C), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Ancient Greek, _**Lunch**_, Ancient Greek_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes.**

****...** **

**Neji Hyuga -1B**

_**Monday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (A), _**Break**,_ History, Law, _**Lunch**_, Law_

_**Tuesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**- Tutor**,_ Law, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (A), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (A), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

_**Friday**_**- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Drama, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**...**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes. **

**Gaara -1B**

**_Monday_****- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (A), _**Break**,_ History, Graphics, _**Lunch**_, Graphics_

**_Tuesday_****- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

**_Wednesday_****- Tutor**,_ Graphics, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (A), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

**_Thursday_****- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (A), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**_Friday_****- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Drama, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes. **

It looked like I had Art with Ten, Drama with Neji, Sasuke and Gaara and had English with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji and Maths with Kiba and to top it all off we were all in the same tutor group. This year just couldn't get better.

Everyone else seem to love their time table as much as I do, and we all slowly walk to our classes.

"Shit" Neji shouts and we stop caught off guard by Neji voice "I will meet you guys in Tutor, I have to see my cousin quickly" He adds on before running off. I glance at Tenten and she looked quite disappointed "You can talk to him in History right" I whisper to Tenten but I only get a nod from her.

Once Kiba told us that our tutor name was Kakashi, my heart seemed to skip a beat. Sasuke gave me a look raising his eyebrows. I reply to him with a baffle look. We were both thinking the same thing, there's no way in hell this teacher Kakashi would be the Kakashi who works for my Dad. There has to be a mistake, there just has to be….

"Welcome" A guy beamed, with his silver hair and black mask, he grins and his class. "I am going to be your teacher" He beams not giving me a second look. I send him death stares; no way in hell is he staying here… No way can my babysitter be my teacher too, It's just too weird. Sasuke reads my look and just laughs at me. I give him a quick death stare and then went back to give Kakashi death stares. Kakashi who realised theses stares I have been giving him airs them off and says to the class "I will be giving you your sits, please follow me"

….


	2. Chapter 2

** spxt – Another Update aha, I'll hopefully update every Saturday or Sunday or Monday. Will continue this story!**

** Guest – Thank you very much for reading my story :D**

**Big shout out to GerCheerGirl97, HinataxSama, Szczena, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, x1gbar, Emmabr03, Mockgirl, Uzumakiluver and spxt for favouring and following. **

**Please tell me what you think or any questions you may have. Thank you again ! :D**

Chapter Two- The encounter

_Naruto POV_

After about five minutes of generously giving Kakashi death stares which he comeback with grins which makes my mood foul. Kakashi had us all line up outside while he spent his time calling one student at a time to give us our allocated sits. "Naruto" Kakashi called. I stand straight from leaning my back on the wall and walk towards him "Morning" he whispers only low enough for me to hear, I reply with a big grin and tell him to "die" as quietly as he spoke. Of course I didn't mean it but I knew with Kakashi being here, high school wouldn't be the same. On many levels my freedom would be cut down.

Kakashi only looks at me and smiled. "You sit on the fifth row next to window" and I walk to my sit. My anger towards Kakashi slowly died down when he gives my friends sit next to me.

In the class room there are six rows and six columns all with single desks. I was given the sit on the fifth row next to the window, Sasuke was given the sit right behind me on the sixth row, and Next to Sasuke was Shikamaru. In front of me was Kiba and next to Kiba was Tenten. The sit next to me was empty but next to that was where Gaara sat.

While Kakashi was calling out the names of where people should sit myself and my friends learnt that Neji would be sitting next to Shikamaru, and some girl called Hinata would be sitting next to me. A girl called Ino would be sitting next to Tenten and another girl called Sakura would be sitting next to Gaara, a guy called Sai will be sitting next to Ino and another guy called Choji would be sitting next to Sakura and lastly a guy called Shino will be sitting next to Neji.

I only cared about these people because they were on the same row with people I care about….slightly….

I wonder what the girl would be like next to me, maybe I can scary her and hopefully would swap with Gaara.

Kakashi started calling the attendance "Neji Hyuga" he said, "Here" Neji replied walking through the door followed by a blue hair girl.

"You're late" Kakashi scowled which made me laugh in my head because it is not like Kakashi is 'every late'.

"Sorry Sir, my cousin is new so I had to help her get around" Neji said pointing to the blue hair girl who was hiding behind Neji.

"You must be Hinata" Kakashi said eyeing the blue hair girl.

"Yes Sir" The blue eye girl replied quietly, blushing slightly.

Kakashi went to his desk and looked at his piece of paper. "Neji you're next to Shikamaru and Hinata you're next to Naruto".

I couldn't help but look at the girl. She had long blue hair and pretty sliver eyes. She slowly nodded and followed Neji to her sit which was next to me. Neji realised that I was looking at Hinata far too long then I was meant to and gave me a small frown; I composed myself and looked back to my notebook.

As the blue hair girl got comfortable in her sit next to me, Tenten was the first to talk to her. She turn around the minute Kakashi swore and told everyone he be back in five minutes. "I'm Tenten, Neji closes friends whose a girl" Tenten said while she stretch out her hand, the blue hair girl extended her hand slowly and shyly to connect with Tenten.

"Hinata" the blue ey-…. Hinata replied back. "Hinata, I hope we can become good friends" Hinata nodded.

"Hey" Kiba started but was stopped by Tenten, Gaara and Neji saying "Shut up Kiba" and surprising they all said at the same time, which caused Hinata to giggle. Everyone was in their own world to even realise how cute she was when she giggled. I couldn't help but stare at her, I slightly blushed.

I felt a kick on my chair and turn back to see Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looking at me with unreadable looks. I glare at them and turn back around. "Let me introduce everyone for ya" Tenten says. "This is Kiba" he points to the guy next to her, and "The freak with the red hair next to you is our loving Gaara" Gaara just glared at Tenten, "On your other side is another annoying freak Naruto" Hinata glance at me but I didn't reply to her glance. I didn't want Neji on my case no matter how cute she was. Tenten then said "the person behind Naruto is Sasuke, and next to Sasuke is Shikamaru" Sasuke and Shikamaru both nod at Hinata and Hinata shyly smiled back.

"Nice to meet you all" she said in a kind voice.

"What's your timetable like Hinata" Neji asked and she got a paper out of her notebook and gave it to Neji. "Oh you took Art and Drama" Neji stated "Guess you be with Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and I in Drama". Hinata just nodded, and then Tenten scream with excitement "Guess you be in Art with Me and Naruto" she said. "Naruto and I" Gaara corrected gaining a finger up from Tenten causing the group to laugh, Hinata join in laughing. She looked like she felt more at ease with everyone.

Once Kakashi walked back in the room everyone started to get serious. I couldn't focus, whether it was basketball in my mind, or the blue hair….ermm Hinata giggle or whether it was my babysitter being my tutor all of a sudden….I just couldn't focus.

Once our tutorial was finished we walked to our next class. I packed up my things a little too excited, after all English was one of my favourite subjects. "Naruto Uzumaki, can you stay behind please" Kakashi declares tarnishing my mood once more. My friends give me worried glances and I told them to go ahead.

Once everyone was out of the room I turned to Kakashi with an annoying look "What the actual fuck Kakashi"

"I work here actually" Kakashi started while I gave him a baffled look.

"You work for my parents. Don't they pay you enough" I ask with a hint of sarcastic in my voice.

"Of course they do, but part of my Job with your parents is to work here to idiot" Kakashi barks back.

"Don't shout down my throat" I say holding my hands up causing Kakashi to smile a little.

"Very funny boy, but I kept you behind to tell you that I won't get in the way of you high school life. I didn't do it to Deidara or Kurama so I won't do it to you either although Deidara and Kurama went off track, I just really hope you don't"

I look at Kakashi carefully; even though we argue a lot and fight a lot I always know I can trust Kakashi word.

"Thanks" I tell him and added a small smile and left the room. Kakashi does have a kind side to him I guess, while shutting the door I see the group as well as Hinata standing down the hall waiting for me. "About bloody time" Kiba shouted, "I did say you can go" I responded. "Whatever"

"What did Kakashi want" Gaara asked out of curiosity. "Just talking about my brothers" I reply, which is partly true. "He was telling me how they went off track and he doesn't want to do the same" I say dryly.

"You have brothers" Tenten sarcastic ask, and I just give her a puzzle look "Yes Tenten, you known me for many years, I said it before" "But you don't mention them a lot nor have I ever seen them" replied being more seriously. That again was partly true

"They are never about, but they are second year students" I tell them knowing it wasn't just Tenten who was curious "They are twins but not close twins, nor do they look alike nor do they act alike. Deidara more of a party animal and loves to get drunk every other day but Kurama loves to play consoles all the time, he doesn't party as much but more of a smoker then drinker. Deidara part of the football team whereas Kurama part of the hockey team neither of them are captains but are good at what they play".

"What about your parents" Hinata asked,

I slightly froze but soon composed myself "They work down town, never at home" I reply hoping she wouldn't ask more and was glad when she didn't mainly because the bell stopped anyone else from answering any more questions.

"Shit we are late" Kiba said running down the hall with Tenten "We will see you in the break" Tenten shouted, while Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata walked to our English class, lucky they were all in the same class.

Our English teacher was a guy called Iruka Umino. He had brown hair which was tied up and a scar on his nose. "I am Mr Umino but prefer to be called Iruka he told the class, there are seven tables and I want seven to a table, you can pick you sits" he allows all the students to go in. We sit at the round table near the back window, with Me, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, some girl and then Hinata.

Again I was next to Hinata…

The random girl who decided to sit with us was called Sakura. She has short pink hair and green eyes and a cheeky smile.

I glanced at Sasuke and was somehow shocked; he seemed to be a bit interested in this pink hair girl. Yeah she was cute but that was it, maybe she will look nice if she was crying.

"So you are Sasuke" the girl said, getting closer to Sasuke. Our teacher Iruka told us to do a small presentation in the table groups that we were in and that we had to present it afterwards in about a month from now.

Sasuke just nodded at the girl while Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and I just eyes the scene. Hinata didn't seem interested.

"I am Sakura Haruno" She said resting her arm on Sasuke shoulder. "I hear you do basketball" Sakura asked in a kind voice.

"Yeah" Sasuke replies. He was giving her dead answers which are one of Sasuke biggest habits.

"That's wonderful" she exclaimed "I am a cheerleader-". This was my chance….

"I thought cheerleaders were meant to be sexy" I interrupted her causing everyone on the table to look at me.

"Yeah" she stuttered slight shocked I said that.

"So then how are you a cheerleader if you look like that" I shot

"Look like what" She whispers looking like she was going to cry or get angry at any moment

"You know like a slut and all" I said.

"No-one ever said that to me" She whispers

"Coz they propel wants to be inside you" I dared "Have you ever done it before" I asked

I didn't get a reply from the pink hair girl "I guess you done it with everyone" Still no response from the pink hair girl "So you are a slut then".

"I am not a-" "Slut, Whore" I ask cutting in what every she was going to say "Prostitute" I add on "Because that's clearly what It looks like".

Tears slowly dropped out of her eyes, but I didn't want to stop talking. I didn't feel a bit of guilt. "Maybe you're just a tart" I say looking at my note book.

"Naruto" Sasuke starts, glaring at me. "What" I glare back while the pink hair girl starts to burst out crying.

I receive looks from my friends wondering what pissed me off to start to make someone cry but I don't care. My brother always told me to be honest with people and I was just saying what I saw. If this girl didn't sort herself out then she would have been hurt big time and it looked like no-one was going to tell her so I had too.

Iruka came over and gave Sakura a couple of tissues "Dear dear what wrong Sakura" Iruka ask, he looks over to everyone on the table waiting for someone to say something.

I clearly didn't want to get in trouble on the first day because I knew Kakashi would kill me and my friends wasn't that heartless to sell me out but I knew they would lecture me later on..

"She felt-"I started but was interrupted by the blue hair girl next to me. "Naruto made her cry" She said boldly but shyly. She received looks from everyone on the table. I only looked at her in shocked, I thought she was cool but I guess I was wrong. She glared at me with a deep look in her white/sliver eyes and said "It is not nice to make people cry".

Iruka then looked at Hinata and looked at me

"Naruto right?" Iruka started as I break my stare with Hinata and glance at Iruka

"Yeah"

"I want you to say sorry" Iruka states

"Hell no" I replied a bit angrily that he had to cheek to ask me that.

"Then get out of my class" I look at him blankly, is he seriously going to make me do this.

"Fine" I said gathering my books and bag and standing up to leave.

"Naruto" Sasuke started. "Just say sorry" Shikamaru added.

"I am not saying sorry to some slut" I said raising my voice a bit too loud.

"Some slut yeah" a voice behind me said, I turn to find the principle- Tsunade.

"Follow me" She asked, more like forcing me then giving me an option. "I will take it from here Iruka" She says while waiting for me to follow her.

I knew then that I will be in so much trouble but I couldn't go back on my word, not now anyways. I glance at my friends, clearly not giving the blue hair girl a second look and follow Tsunade out of the room.

…

While in Tsunade office she lecture and lecture me about 'How I should change my habits'. The lecture took so long that I missed both Maths as well as my break time. When it hit the end of my break time she told me to wait outside as she still had 'unfinished business' with me.

I decided that it was best to wait instead of leaving, just because pissing her off more wouldn't be good for me. I took a sit on the floor leaning my back on the wall directly outside the office while Tsunade was talking to other students. I prefer sitting on the floor then the sits that was provided because I felt on the floor no one would notice me.

I take out my notebook and a pencil from my back bag and start drawing the sunset from my memory. I like drawing a lot of things because I feel it is a way for me to get out what I need to get out. I like to communicate through drawing.

While drawing I noticed a certain blue hair girl walking in the office, "I'm here to get my I.D Card" She said every so politely blushing slightly.

"Wait outside Tsunade office, she will give it to you" The lady at the office said.

When the blue eye saw me she didn't say anything and took a sit next to where I was sitting.

"Not going to say sorry huh" I ask her.

"I didn't make a girl cry" she replied.

I look up to her and noticed she wasn't looking at me but looking at her thumps; she was rolling her thumps almost like it was a habit and her face was bright red like she doesn't really speak up…. But yet it looks so innocent. "I got a week detention if that makes you feel better"

"Saying sorry to Sakura would make me feel better Naruto".

"Did Neji ever tell you not to snitch your friends?"

"Since when was we friends" She scolded which caused me to chuckle and made her blush more.

We sit there in silence, me drawing and Hinata waiting for Tsunade to finish shouting at whoever she was shouting at. I felt Hinata look in my direction several times, but I didn't look at her back. We weren't friends so there way not reason too…

Once Tsunade finish shouting she sorted Hinata problems first and then called me back in the office. I watch as Hinata left. She didn't look my way at all which hurt me a bit.

Tsunade followed my gaze and cough.

I stop looking at Hinata and started listening to Tsunade, but all I could actually think about was Hinata. The way she scold me and snitched on me but the way she wouldn't stop looking at me. She was interesting person, a shy interesting person….. actually a shy cute interesting person… completely cute…


	3. Chapter 3

**Big shout out to GerCheerGirl97, HinataxSama, Szczena, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, x1gbar, Emmabr03, Mockgirl, Uzumakiluver, Lily-D13, Unique95, Zeeken, .1, Emmabr03, tsukihime4869 and spxt for favourites and following. **

**Thanks x1gbar for following/ favourites both my stories!**

**Please read The Afterlife (Another story by me)**

** x1gbar Haha I'm good at fluff bits but that will mainly start in a couple of chapter. Real fluff bits that will make you go "AWW" lol and this chapter you will understand why Naruto said what he said :D **

** XaoOfTheMists I had many images of Naruto on my laptop but I can send you a link if you like? **

**Leave reviews please thank you! **

Chapter 3- The Hidden Past

_Naruto POV_

My punishment for what I did to Sakura made me miss most of my lessons. I made it in time for the last 40 minutes for History. While walking to History I felt reckless, so instead of making my way to History I decided to look for a place to chill.

I roamed the school for something I can call a private area.

While walking I make sure I don't run into Tsunade or Kakashi, I just got out of trouble and didn't want to get in anymore trouble today. I also wanted to stay clear of any 2nd years mainly cause of my brothers.

After 10 minutes of looking around, I got bored. My thoughts went to Hinata. The blue hair girl who wasnt 'my friend'.

As I was going to make my way back to History I came to find a locked door on the 5th floor in the building. This building was six floors long and this locked door caught my attention. This long door didn't have a lock on it but was shut tightly, it looked old and dusty that no one would actually want to touch it. There were webs everywhere and it has a no entry sign. The 5th floor doesn't have many students come up here, so once I realized the hall was clear I quickly opened the door. It was jammed and took some time to open but once it opened I quickly went it and shut the door behind me with much trouble.

Inside it was old and dusty. It was a medium size room with furturin that was covered by plastic. There was a table and three couches. There was also a stairs which was covered by dust. I slowly went up the stairs and every step creaked. The steps only had 7 steps that were quite strong but so dirty. Once I reached the 7 steps there was a small floor bit and a window shape door. It was large enough for me to fit though but it was covered with spider webs. I used a stick that was on the seven step to move the spider webs away and pushed the window open. I climb out of the window without much trouble and saw the most beautiful view. It was a view of the city, it seem this window was based at the back of the school so no one would see if anyone was on it and it also seemed this view was quite safe to stay as there was already sits there.

I took of my bag and took out my notebook and took a sit and started drawing. I took my time drawing, I look at every single detail correctly and took my time to draw it carefully. Since I was young I always felt drawing was the best way for me to express my feelings. I didn't have my parents there so I can tell them how I feel and I knew if I told my brothers they would just laugh at me. Kakashi, Obito and Rin was the only people who know how I felt but I was slowly brought out of the habit of telling people how I feel. No good comes from telling people that, only sadness and regret. That's what I always learnt.

I was in my own world till my phone started vibrating. I dropped what I was doing and answer the call

"Where you at" Sasuke ask thought the phone. The background sound made it hard to understand what he was asking but it was bearable,

"Places, what's up"

"Lunch idiot, you coming down" Shit I missed my lesson, I been here for nearly 2 hours. I silently curse myself and reply saying "I am on my way". I hang up and grab my notebook and chuck in my bag and make my way out of the empty room. I make sure no-one would be able to see me.

Once I got off the fifth floor I run down the stairs. The canteen was based on the second floor and the end of the hall. It was quite a large hall and there was many different sits, enough for everyone in the school to be able to get seated. As I walked in there it was obviously which people you should stay close to and the people you shouldn't.

I straight away notice my group sitting on a 13 seated table that was based right next to the a big window. At the table were Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Hinata. Who also sat on the table was Sakura, Ino who I recognise from my tutor group, as well as Shino, Sai and Choji who was also in my tutor group. There was also a guy who has a green jumpsuit that was placed under his t-shirt and brushy eyebrows. He was quite loud and sat next to Tenten and Neji. There was a spare sit next to Sasuke and Gaara which I presumed was were I should sit. I start to walk to them but was stop by a certain older brother. Kurama glares at me with his red eyes.

"What" I ask kinder annoyed that he stopped me to talk to me.

"Mum said dinner is at 8 so be on time" He answers giving me a ten pound note "You forgot to get money from mum" He adds on then walks off. I turn to look at him, 'Kurama so weird' I tell myself and walk to the table.

"What that one of your brothers" Tenten ask

"Yeah" I mumble and only to get a shriek from Tenten. "Isn't he hot Ino" Tenten tells Ino. "He actually is" Ino replies.

"Power of Love" the guy with brushy eyebrows yell.

"Very funny Lee" Tenten replies and then looks at Naruto "You guys actually look alike but he is HOT" emphasising on the 'hot'. The girls go in their own convestion about 'how hot my brother is' and the boys talk about sports.

The new people on the table were quite funny, Lee was funny, Ino was like Tenten, Sai was scary, Shino was quiet and Choji was eating a lot.

I glance at Sakura while everyone was talking about their history lesson. Sakura was wearing a baggy jumper and pulled her skirt down. I felt a bit bad and then Hinata's words came back in my head 'Saying sorry to Sakura would make me feel better Naruto', I looked at Hinata and she looked a bit down but did join in and laugh with everyone, a sweet laugh.

But Sakura got what she was given. I could have done it better but I was actually helping her. No-one every told her the truth and I thought if I told her the truth she would think. Sakura didn't seem like a bad person but the way she was flirting was like she only wanted one thing and I didn't want a random girl nor my best friend to go through that pain and if Sakura kept doing what she was doing she might just end up hurting herself.

I guess I just told her in the wrong way. I was never good at talking to people. I found it annoying and disturbing. 'Why should I help others' is the only thing that went through my mind but I couldn't help it. I wanted to help her and did it in the wrong way and even now knowing I was the one who made her upset I still want to help her.

"What do you wanna be when you're older Sakura" Tenten asked. Sakura who seemed to be in her own world snapped out and looked Tenten then glanced at us all. Our eyes meet but I cut the connection quickly but turning the other way.

"Not quite sure" Sakura replied trying to keep a strong face. Everyone knew she wanted to cry and the all probly knew that it was me that made her this way. I can feel Tenten glares at me but I don't look at her back.

I look up to Hinata who was looking at me, blushing slightly but just looking at me. I then remember what she said to me. Tenten makes the convestion turn to something else but I cut in saying

"Sorry Sakura" I said looking towards the table.

"hu-" Sakura started but was cut by Tenten "Sorry for what Naruto" she ask sternly looking at me like she wanted to hit me, I give her a quick glance and look at Sakura.

"Sorry.. errm...Sorry for what I said in English" I tell Sakura looking at her straight.

"You didn't mean it?" She said looking like she was about to cry.

My heart dropped a little and said "Of course I didn't"

She only sniffles and Tenten gets up to hug her. Tenten gives me a 'Well done' look knowing never in my 18 years have I ever said sorry to someone. Of course all my friends were shocked but I don't look at them, I force myself to get up and get some food. 'I don't feel like lunch' I tell myself, grabbing a bottle of water and left the hall.

I made my way to the fields and take a sit under the tree and take out my notebook and start drawing again. I made sure my main friends saw me leave so I knew they would come and get me when its time for the next lesson. The fields were big and long, with many students sitting and playing some ball. The fields were directly behind the canteen so the noise of the canteen and the noise of the outdoor almost made a song.

I turn to a new page and start to draw randomness. I started to draw how I felt when I made Sakura cry, and how Hinata gave me that look, how my brother came up to me, how I felt when I actually spoke to the Hyuga girl. I gather all these feelings and drew them on a page.

I was nearly finished but then was stopped by a pink hair girl taking a sit next to me. "Hi" she mumbled. I glance at her but she wasn't looking my way. "Sasuke said you would be here drawing" she started as I place my pencil down. "We all thought you went to get Lunch but when you didn't come back and was nowhere to be seen Sasuke said you didn't eat and wanted to draw so I decide to come and give you something" She had a cheese sandwich in her hand. "So I was wondering if you wanted this sandwich" She asked holding the sandwich.

I sight and took the sandwich from her dropping my book on the grass. "Thank you" I mumbled back and she just smiled.

"Can we start again?" she extended her hand "Sakura" she says I look at her and laugh "Naruto" I reply back taking her hand.

She laughs and looks at my notebook on the ground "Can I have a look please" she ask and I only nod.

"I don't really show people but you can, because of the sandwich" I start to take a bit out of the sandwich. She looks at my last piece that I just drew and she touches it with care "Why is it so sad" she ask and I only look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it looks gloomy. There isn't anything that is happy about this picture, it is beautiful but if you really look at it, it is like pain" She looks at the drawing carefully "The feeling in this picture is sad and hard, it's like the picture is struggling to become someone or something"

I look at her in a baffled look "Is it obviously" I ask

She looks at me then says "No, but I can see it because I felt that way before"…"Can I trust you" she ask and I only nod.

"When I was in middle school I was always picked on. My hair or the way I spoke or my temper. I was never given a way out. I felt upset and I hated people. No-one was there to help me or care for me and it was hard.. Till one day someone told me if I become cute they would stop so I did so, I change everything about myself, the way I dress, the things I did.. Boys stopped picking on me which made the girls stop which made me a bit happier. The boys was under my fingers and the girls respected me but that wasn't enough. A guy asked me out and we stated going out. we acted like a couple which I was so happy about. He was my first. But actually he didn't care about me all he cared about was sex, which made me feel like shit. One day he invited his friends over to have sex and I stupidly agreed to it because he told me he loved me. That's when everything went down. His friends told everyone I had sex with them all when it was actually two of them and I couldn't deny it because of my boyfriend at that time, he told me not and I loved him and did as I was told. When I found out he was sleeping with best friends who I though was my friends it killed me and you know what he told me" She looked at me " 'That I was a slut and a slut should just open her legs and shut the fuck up' I cried, I was young and foolish and cried. Soon 'Sakura the slut' was my new name; People said I slept with the whole school. Going through all that I stop trusting people and flirting with people made it easier for me to forget how stupid I was. So flirting became part of me but it makes me sick every time I think about it. But at English it was different with Sasuke; I actually didn't feel sick flirting with him. He actually made me feel real"

She stopped talking and looks back at this drawing "Seeing this drawing represents how I feel when I think about how I placed all my trust in one person and having it crushed and having to keep that inside but the drawing looks like the person went through more".

"Have you told anyone" I ask

She shakes her head "No, I told you because I felt after seeing your drawing you would understand more than anyone"

I look at her and she looks back. I then look towards to fields and decided to tell her something about myself. "I won't tell no-one". I sight and then say "My Mum and Dad works all the time, so I was always left with my old brothers and three babysitters. It was annoying, I felt alone, like I had no-one there. I felt selfish, I wanted my parents back because they belong to us more than anyone. One day my mum and dad started arguing and they were shouting 'They are your kids' or 'I need to run the business for this family'. My older brothers and my babysitters tried to stop there argument because it was getting out of hand. My mum was slapping my Dad and my Dad was trying not to hit back. I ran to my mum and tried to get her to stop but she pushed me out of the way….. and I fell down the stairs…... All I remember was my mum shouting my name…. I was out for almost two week and was taken into care because of my 'parents actions'. I didn't even get to say good bye to my mum or dad. I was in Care for about two years, my new parent who was called Orochimaru who wasn't the ideal parent. He was cruel and I hated him. He would call it 'Experiments' seeing how long I can last in a wooden box or last without any food. I wouldn't say anything at first because I felt I will hurt my Mum and Dad by making them worry and I was to scare too". I took a breather, I haven't told much about my real life apart from Sasuke.

"After my mum and dad got full custody over me, everything changed. They said sorry many times and was happy for me to be back, but I wasn't happy to be back. I just didn't want to be there. My attitude changed towards them all and they all saw that and then one day when they saw my bruise on my neck my mum asked me to take of my shirt. Of course I argue back but my shirt came off and they saw my body was with many bruises and cuts. There was a lot of crying and shouting but I still didn't say anything. Them having the money got Orochimaru sent down and they thought everything would go back to normal but.."

"But what" Sakura ask, I turn to her a smile and said "But it never did. There more but I rather not mention it now."

Sakura smiled and said "I understand, but I feel like I understand you better now after you told me a little about your life… Thank you"

"Sorry about before, I find it hard to" "I understand" Sakura told me cutting in what I was about to say "It's all okay" she smiled.

I laughed and she smiled. Her smile was sweet but I felt Hinata smile was the best. "You really like Sasuke don't you" I asked her which caused her to blush and she just nodded.

This year is gonna be fun for sure. I felt Sasuke needed some love life because he acted too cold.

"I-"Sakura started but was cut off by Tenten "Sakura! Naruto!" She shouted embarrassing Sakura and Naruto "Lesson time. Let's go". Behind Tenten stood all of our friends who was seated at the table. Sakura just smiled when she saw everyone but smiled more when she saw Sasuke.

"It's really bait" I tell Sakura and walked ahead of her, she just ran to catch up on me and punch my arm causing me to laugh and cry.

"Shut up Shānnarō!" Sakura mumbled.

~/~

**A lovely Sakura and Naruto scene to show their friendship and horrible past. Next chapter will be more HinataxNaruto! Their love will blossom next chapter! And will be doing other POV soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big shout out to GerCheerGirl97, HinataxSama, Szczena, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, x1gbar, Emmabr03, Mockgirl, Uzumakiluver, Lily-D13, Mayonese, Unique95, Zeeken, tsukihime4869, fuuwindgoddess, Ayrmed, universal cynicism, Donov3, gabydlcrz, .1 and spxt for favourites and following. Sorry for anyone I missed out :/ **

**Thanks to x1gbar and Universal cynicism for liking both 'The Afterlife' and 'True Love'.**

**Question for you all? Would you want Rin to end up with Obito or Kakashi as I will be doing a chapter about them very soon! You tell me and I will pick the name of who was mentioned most. Thanks x**

Chapter 4- The realization

_**Naruto POV**_

The first couple of weeks went by quickly. Each lesson became more fun and interesting. Our group expanded over the past week and the people in our group I felt were reliable.

On the first day we found out that our basketball trail got held back a week, of course when the trail came I got in with my skills, as well as Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Lee. Lee of course was faster than us all which made me try my best to beat him.

Basketball practice was always on a Tuesday after Geography, Wednesday after Music and Thursday after Drama for an hour.

It was the third most fun in this school. Second was of course my friends making me laugh but first would have to be Hinata.

Although I don't speak much to Hinata I can't stop looking at her. At first I thought I was being cautious while looking at her but soon Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke realised but surprising didn't say anything to me.

Hinata became really close to Sakura, Ino and Tenten. She was slowly coming out her shy self. It was a Tuesday lunch time and Kiba sat next to Hinata flirting with her. "You have really pretty eyes" He says moving closer to Hinata.

I tried not to look but I just couldn't help it. "Kiba stop it" Tenten growls "Someone already has their eyes on Hinata idiot" This made the whole table stop what they were doing.

"Who" Kiba asked. I glance at Tenten who only looked back at me slightly "Not telling" she teased everyone and made most of them moan.

"Tell us" Lee asked "You can't just leave it like that" Sai added on but Tenten wasn't giving up. Sakura and Ino just giggled.

I look at Hinata and saw her blushing slightly looking down at her thumps. She looked up to look at me and once our eyes had contact we both quickly looked the other way. Whether or not our reaction was recognisable to our friends I couldn't help but blush a bit._ 'Daam why did Tenten have to say that' _

_**Sasuke POV**_

Unknown to my best friend, myself, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara all be watching from afar about how Hinata and Naruto acted. Last week they didn't speak but they couldn't help but both look at each other without the other person realising. Every time they would look at each other or make eye contact they would both start blushing madly.

Today at lunch was a good example, Tenten being Tenten told everyone someone had their eyes on Hinata which looked like it scared Naruto not knowing Tenten was talking about him.

Naruto was so simply minded at times, he didn't really understand girls at all nor did he really understood feeling. It was weird for myself, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara to see Naruto care for anyone who wasn't part of his longest friends.

Neji being the over protective one didn't say anything about how Naruto and Hinata was acting. Usually I thought he would be the first to tell Naruto to 'Piss off' but I guess he saw what we saw and that was Naruto changing. Naruto was the type who would make someone cry and would be happy about it. He has also never blushed in his life and I don't even know if he know he is doing so.

First when he apologising to Sakura, I saw and many others saw too that him and Hinata was having a stare out which obviously meant that Hinata had something to do with Naruto apologising to Sakura. Naruto got closer to Sakura which sort of hurt me a bit.

As the days turned to weeks Naruto and Sakura was really close, of course Naruto didn't forget about us boys but it was still weird. I myself think Sakura a nice person but it feels weird.

Sakura is a strong girl but annoying but through that annoying attitude she is a kind hearted girl. I noticed Sakura feelings for me in the first week but Sakura and Naruto both thought it was a secret.

Sakura was quite cute when we were at Law together. I was in Law with Neji, Lee and Sakura and Sakura sat next to me. She was couldn't help but glance at me many times but I only looked the other way not giving her much notice.

It's when after lunch on our first day of Law was when I saw a Sakura that I liked. A Sakura who became more life and more herself. I knew whatever she told Naruto made her feel better, whether she was angry at Naruto or just telling him secrets it gave Sakura the confidence that she needed to be who she wanted to be.

Sakura now not just that sexy girl from Class 1B but the Sakura Hano from class 1B, which was something I felt Sakura was proud off.

Sakura also had her cute moments and weird ones, something that I couldn't help but smile at from time to time.. she was just rubbing off on me, more than others would have.

Guess the pink hair girl is just special.

_**Naruto POV**_

Geography is one of the most annoying and boring lessons ever. I could die in this lesson and I wouldn't actually mind.

Although I had Geography with all my friends our teacher (Mr Ebisu) who loved wearing his shades and love talking for ages was annoying.

Ebisu sat me near the front because he said 'I look like trouble'. So I decided to make his lessons living hell. The good thing about my sit was the Hinata was right next to me, the bad thing was I can feel all my friends eyeing holes in my back, watching my slightly, especially Neji who I felt glaring at me 24/7.

"I want you to spilt up in two, with the person next to you and you have two hour to explain what you feel global warming is, and explain it the best you can. You have two hours to come back to this room so we can present it. Those who don't come back will get in trouble and those who takes ages to come back will stay longer." Ebisu said. The whole class just groaned.

While everyone was getting in their pairs, I turned to look at Hinata "Guess we are partners" I smile. She only replied with a cute small blush and a small nod.

If all she was going to do is blush, _Lord help me_ because I knew would be in trouble.

"Do you like Geography Hinata" I ask her wanting to know more about her.

She starts to pack her books up. "I kinder' like it but I don't hate it" She answers me.

"Hmmm"

"What" she says defensively looking at me straight on like I was going to say something bad. I was kinder shocked she didn't blush yet like she usually does so I decided to look back at her. About 30 seconds of a stare out she turn towards her bag pack blushing.

I just laugh, "Shall we go. I have the perfect place" gaining a nod from Hinata, I take my bags and equipment that was given from the teacher, we leave the ready half empty classroom, mainly cause the rest of the groups has gone to find their own place to do their work.

Walking with Hinata was strange. It was quiet. I glance at Hinata a couple of times and saw her looking on the floor. "Hina-"

"I thought we wasn't friends" Hinata whispered. I was slightly disappointed that she said that with a sad face .

"I thought that was because of Sakura" I told her as we were walking up the stairs to the 5th floor.

I glanced at Hinata to catch her smile "You and Sakura seem really close" It looks like she loves changing the convestion very quickly, I smile quickly to myself.

"Yeah I guess so. You seem close to the girls too?"

"They are very nice people and I respect them"

"Respect them? How" I ask baffled, I have never heard anyone saying they respect someone.

Hinata looks at me as we reach the 5th floor and said "They are respectful people" I decided to leave it there because we reached our desnation.

"It's a door" Hinata pointing at the rusty door

"Naa of course it isn't" I replied sarcastic "It's a wall"

She gives me a look and then says "Why are we here"

"Just follow me" I take the lead and check there is no one near us and then opens the rusty door. Once open I tell Hinata to go in, she was reluctant at first but went it, I follow after her and shut the door behind me.

"It's a room" She states.

"Naa it's a door" I sarcastic say.

She glares at me again, blushing slightly. "Sarcastic people are not that smart" She states and puts her tongue out at me. Then she blushes a deeper red

"Sorry" she says.

"Sorry for what" I ask.

"For acting weird"

I look at her and soon understand what she is talking about. She a shy person but with me she so open. She must feel her being open with me is weird and that I might find her weird.

I take her hand and take her up the stairs

"You ain't weird, I like it" I tell her with a small blush on my face. I don't look back at her while walking up the stairs because it was embarrassing for me to hold her hand. I didn't mean to but it sort of just happened. Her hand was super soft and fitted perfectly in mine. I only chuckle at the thought of her blushing. .

Once we get near the window, I open it with my hand that isn't connect with Hinata's and slide the window open, we then disconnect hands and I then climb through the window and helped Hinata get through.

Surprising I connect my hand back with Hinata and she accepted it. I glance down at her to see her blushing.

"We here" I point out obviously to the fact that because our hands are connected that it was distracting Hinata to realise where we were. As soon as she realised where she was a big grin came on her face.

Her smile shocked me slightly. Her smile was warm, happy and felt light... I felt a blush creep on my cheek… she was beautiful….

I couldn't stop but look at her but was slightly upset when she moved her hand out of mine to get a better view.

"Woow, this is amazing" She stated looking at the view. "It's so pretty" She tells me, and looks at me when I didn't reply back to her.

"What's up" She asked as the wind blew her hair making her look prettier than ever. I only blush slightly making her blush deeper "Let's do this" she mummers and I nod in agreement. This is the only time we have actually been together alone…rather not scary her off.

I watch her take a sit on the provided sits and then I follow by taking the sit next to her.

"How did you find this place" She ask

"Looking around"

"Must have spent ages then"

"Sorta" She takes out her notebook and pen and looks at me "What should we write" She asked.

I chuckle "I am not good at all this, drawing and basketball is basically my strong points"

I made her smile slightly "I prefer drawing too" she states while I take out my sketch book.

"What is your favourite colour" I ask getting a new page in my sketch book to draw Hinata "And can I draw you"

"I like purple and yeah su-wait what" She yells which cause me to laugh

"Please" I look at her, I know exactly what to say "you're really pretty at the moment and I want to draw that" I put my tongue out causing her to blush "I am joking" _Not really_.

She doesn't say anything in reply but gets comfortable in her sit; I take that as a yes.

I slowly start drawing her while asking her casual questions, wanting to know more about her and her life style.

"What about your mum" I ask careless

After a minute of Hinata not replying I glance up from my drawing to see a fragile Hinata "My mum died 2 years ago" She whispers.

I look at her in the eye "Sorry to hear" I whisper back knowing I bought back bad memories.

Hinata only brushes the tears that were forming in her eyes away "It's okay"

"Were you lonely" I ask and she only looks at me "I mean as the oldest were you lonely"

"Very" is the only reply I get from her. We continued to look at each other for a few moments.

"I miss her" Hinata whispers allowing the tears that were gone come back tears.

I speedily put my books down and get up to hug her and she hugs me back tightly as I allowed her to cry on my top. "I know" I whisper rubbing her back.

I wanted to confront her and look after her but I don't actually know her pain. I have both my parents here so I wouldn't understand the pain she going through and it gave me a bit of pain in my chest.

While Hinata was crying she started telling me about her mum. I hugged her while she told me about her mum, the type of person her mum was and how important her mum was to her. I allowed her to speak and gave her the ears to listen like she wanted.

After she finished she released herself from me and rubbed her eyes "Sorry and thank you"

I only smile as a reply

"It so easy speaking to you" she whispers looking on the floor.

"Thank you for telling me" I tell her

"Sor-"Hinata got cut off by her phone going off. She answers the phone call only to groan down the phone "Ok bye" She hangs up and grabs her things "We are 30 minutes late to lesson Naruto" making me groan too, I quickly pick up my things as Hinata followed me out. I take Hinata hand and thankfully she allows me to keep hold of it.

As we walk back we weren't exactly rushing but we wasn't taking our time either. The hallway was quite empty.

"Please don't tell anyone about my mum"

"I presume Neji knows then"

"Of course he does but pleases Naruto, no-one apart from Neji"

I only smile and tighten my hand around hers "Of course I won't Hinata" knowing that I wanted to talk to Neji after practice anyways.

"I wonder what we going to say after all we didn't do any work" I tell Hinata and caused her to giggle as we were close to our classroom. "I wonder" she says taking her hand out of mine as she opened the classroom door.

Of course I felt sad that her hand wasn't connecting with mine anymore.

"You're late!" Mr Ebisu shouted as we walked in the class and took out sits.

By the end of the lesson Hinata and I got in trouble for not actually doing any work, thankfully it wasn't just us that didn't do work. Our dentation was tomorrow after our last lesson which made me smile because it meant more time to talk to Hinata alone.

After the lesson finish our group all went our separate ways. We bid bye to the Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Choji and Shino. Shikamaru decided to come with us although he doesn't play basketball he was voted as head manager because of his brains. As everyone was saying good bye to everyone, Hinata glanced at me and blush smiling. I smiled back causing her to blush more and watch her leave. Of course Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Lee noticed this.

"You better not do anything to Hinata" Neji says viciously in front of Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Lee which caused them to laugh. "Of course not Neji" I tell him, obviously lying to myself, gaining a look from Sasuke.

Practice went well but I couldn't focus as I usually could do. All I could think about was Hinata. The girl crying face and blushing face and even that really pretty smile. Something was seriously wrong with me.

I grab Neji once practice was over "lets talk" I ask him stopping him from leaving. He only gives me a look and nods. We bid fall well to the rest and decided to go to the roof to talk.

"Tell me about Hinata's mum" I ask Neji only get a baffled look "She told me earlier on" I answer his baffled look.

Neji composed himself "If she told you then why don't you ask her"

"She told me about how her mum was like but not what actually happened. Anyways she was in tears" I tighten my fist "I never want her to cry like that again" I told him.

He only looks at me a sight and says "Fine I will tell you" I look at him and smiles a little "But you have to tell me what your relationship with Hinata is" He says angrily, like if I said the wrong thing he would probably kill me. My smile disappeared. Neji protective side was coming out. We just look at each other and I sight and said "I am falling for her... I think.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Big shout out to GerCheerGirl97, HinataxSama, Szczena, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, x1gbar, Emmabr03, Mockgirl, Uzumakiluver, Lily-D13, Mayonese, Unique95, Zeeken, tsukihime4869, fuuwindgoddess, thedarkpirateking, Velvetrose102, MYK-ON, nico2883, Ayrmed, universal cynicism, Donov3, gabydlcrz, Stephehh, .1 and spxt for favourites and following. Sorry for anyone I missed out :/ **

**Thanks to x1gbar, Universal cynicism, nico2883 and MYK-ON for liking both 'The Afterlife' and 'True Love'.**

**Taking a bit of a risk with this chapter but please continue to like as much more NaruoxHinata will be happening.**

**Another chapter a day after my last upload. Please review and also tell me who you would want Rin to end up with? Kakashi or Obito?**

** Guest- Thank you very much, please keep reading**

Chapter 5- The Friendship Bond

**Sasuke POV**

I walk in the front room to see Itachi and Kurama sitting there laughing. They looked up to greet me

"Hello" Kurama said

"Welcome back" Itachi smiled "Why you back so late?" Itachi asked.

"I was with the guys. Basketball" I tell Itachi taking a sit next to the fire place because of the coldness "Where Rika or Hikaru" I ask Itachi.

"Rika should be back any second and Hikaru is upstairs doing his homework" Itachi says then turns to Kurama and they start talking about their day.

I only smile at the young couple watching them talk/argue. Kurama was always more alive when he came over here. This was probably a side Naruto haven't even seen yet.

Rika was my annoying younger sister. She is two years younger than me, but she looks more like me then Itachi. She has long black straight hair and full on fringe with dark black eyes. Hikaru is my younger brother, who is three years younger than me. He has jet black spiky hair with black eyes.

Itachi basically been looking after us since we were born, mainly cause our parents were busy with their business in America and they usually move there during the year and come back for summer/ Christmas. Not like they are not there for us because they always come back for Christmas holiday, and when they do come back they act like real parents, come to our sports days, take us shopping, make meals, come to our schools, unlike Naruto parents who doesn't do as much they do. They also phone us every week and talk to us for hours on end.

Kurama is usually here most days but I don't tell Naruto this, mainly for the reason is that Itachi and Kurama are in a relationship. They have been going out for a while now. It not like I don't mind them but Kurama prefers that his family doesn't know what so ever which means I have to lie to Naruto at times.

Myself, Hikaru, Rika are quiet cool with their relationship.

I respect Itachi a lot, since he has been looking after us for our life he was held back in his studies, being three years older than me but still in his second year. He now is the top student and doesn't really tell people his age apart from Kurama. His one of the coolest in the year.

Rika walks through the door "Hey all" and goes straight upstairs while Kurama answers a call "Yes alright Deidara" he says putting the phone down, and then turns to Itachi "Have to go now, family dinner" Itachi only smiled. Truly Itachi didn't want Kurama to go but understood Kurama situation better than most. "I will walk you out"

Kurama turn to me "Is Naruto okay" he ask. Kurama had a habit to do this, he would always ask me about Naruto instead of going to Naruto himself. Guess he had trouble talking to Naruto but I wouldn't blame him, Naruto was a hard guy to talk to.

"He got in a fight" I tell him "and his probably a bit grump as well"

Kurama and Itachi rise their eyebrows at me "he will tell you in short time" I tell them, Itachi just laughed while Kurama smiled "Fair play" he says and walks out of the door followed by Itachi.

Once Kurama left Rika came down stairs "Awwh I thought Kurama was staying for dinner" who was slowly followed by Hikaru "Why didn't Naruto come over"

"They have a family dinner" Itachi told them as he took a sit on the coach and change the TV over.

Hikaru sat next to Itachi while Rika sat on the other arm chair

"I miss Naruto Big bro" Rika started. She had a massive crush on Naruto which actually annoyed me, not that I mind but Rika was too young to even think about boys. I will kill anyone that tries to touch her.

Itachi just laughs; he isn't as protective as I am when it comes over your younger sister being with guys.

"Naruto busy" I grumble. This was one of the many reasons why my sister was annoying. It was always about her love for Naruto.

"You should invite your friends over soon Sasuke" Itachi asked.

"It's not like you haven't met them all before Itachi" I told him knowing where he is getting at.

"But he hasn't seen some of your friends" Hikaru says winking his eye at me.

Rika just laughed knowing where this convestion is going "Who is Sakura again" Rika asked me.

"Shut up" I groan at them all which caused them to laugh. The only reason they know about Sakura was because I usually have long phone calls with Sakura. This started about a week ago but I can never get bored talking to her. The girl talks hell of a lot and its sweet hearing her voice.

My thoughts go back to Naruto and Neji while my siblings start talking about a TV show.

I completely understand where Neji coming from consider I have a sister of my own but would I hurt that person like Neji did to Naruto, even knowing that that person probably loves my sister. Its obviously Naruto loves Hinata, well like her but Naruto not that bad I think… I hope…

_**Naruto POV**_

To think that Neji would actually punch me was quite funny. I quickly run to my bedroom before any of my family could ask me anything. I look in the mirror at the marks that Neji gave me. My eye was a bit swollen, turning dark purple , and my lower lip was cut, there was a small cut on my head which was still bleeding and my rib was bruises all over.

I recall my fight with Neji.

_Once I told Neji how I think I felt about Hinata I didn't have time to react, he punched me in my eye and I fell to the floor. Kick me four times on my ribs in the same spot. He then got on top of me and punched me again but I quickly doges only gaining a small cut on my head. He was going to punch again which I knew I couldn't doges, luckily for me Sasuke, Kiba and Lee grab Neji off me and pulled him back. They were struggling holding Neji._

_I only coughed up blood and sat upwards with Shikamaru and Gaara help. _

"_What the fuck wrong with you Neji" Kiba started, trying to hold Neji down. I knew the minute Neji was free he would start punching me again. _

_Neji didn't say anything, he was breathing hard and fast. "Get off me" He growled. _

"_Hinata wouldn't be happy if Naruto hurt now would she" Kiba stated which made everyone look at him "It is obviously that they both like each other" Kiba said, and soon Neji stopped struggling._

"_Then why did you flirt with her a lunch" I spoke up. Every word hurt to say._

"_To see if you will do anything about it of course" Kiba answered back._

_I only glared at him. If I wasn't hurt I would totally beat the shit out of him. _

"_You felt jealousy right" Kiba asked me._

_I only looked on the floor, breathing heavily from the pain. _

"_Naruto do you know why I hit you" Neji said calmly_

"_Coz your crazy" _

"_Coz she my cousin. You told me that she cried in front of you, then you must know she is delicate right"_

_I only look at Neji while the rest listen in._

"_If she delicate how the fuck can I leave her to someone who can't even admits that they like her"_

"_But I-" I stop myself, recalling the words I told Neji before. '__**I am falling for her…I think'**_

_Shit I knew I shouldn't added that __**'Think'**_

"_You are one of the coolest guys, girls are gonna flirt with you and you will probably let it go on. I know you too well and know you will probably hurt her"_

"_Jheeze Neji" I yell back slightly pissed off "I am not bloody perfect you know and I am new to all this shit… You act like you all bloody talk when you can't even tell Tenten the truth" I straight away regret what I said.._

"_That's not the same" Neji says sternly. _

"_It bloody is. Do you know how much your hurting Tenten then?" I look at Neji evilly._

_I wish I just stop talking_

"_Tenten loves you but you act like she doesn't exist, you act like she a nobody to you, when clearly you love her!" _

_Everyone was quite, and no one said anything. Neji looked at me while everyone else was looking at us both._

_I felt bad for saying that to Neji, now knowing how hard it was to admit something as important as this _

"_I like Hinata okay" I tell Neji I rub my neck from clear embarrassment. I look on the floor then look back at Neji "But It's all new to me"_

_I was blushing like mad, but there was nothing I could do. I had to tell Neji how I felt and because everyone was there they just had to hear. _

"_Sorry for what I said" I added on._

_Kiba and Lee just laughs, Gaara smiles and Shikamaru says "You finally admit it idiot"_

"_They are both idiots" Sasuke says directing it at Neji and myself. We all just smile.._

But boy Neji can sure pack a punch, I slowly rub my ribs flinching in pain. It was durable pain but it still hurt. At least after we had our mini fight he told me what I needed to know which I was grateful to know.

"Naruto! Kurama! Deidara! Dinner now" Mum shouted quite angrily.

I quickly take my shirt off because of the blood stains, put on a clean jumper and leave my school trousers on. I clean up the cut on my head and quickly hide it with my hair. I then put a bandage around my ribs to keep the pain in. I look at my eye and saw it was dark purple around and wasn't that swollen thanks to Gaara ice pack. I placed on a cap and quickly went to my desk to sort out my bag. I took out all my school books and left my art book, my phone charger, a basketball, a joggers bottom and two spare tops and take it down stairs with me. I wanted to go park before dinner but coz I can came back late I might as well do it afterwards.

"Naruto! Kurama!" My mum shouted louder, thank goodness Kurama was late as well or mum would have probably killed me. She hates repeating herself.

I run down stairs with my bag and walk to the dining room. I take a sit and keep my head low knowing I don't want anyone to ask me about my eye. Each movement is painful but I had to keep a straight face.

At the table was my mum, dad, Deidara, Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Kakashi sat in the middle of Obito and Rin while I sat next to Deidara. On the two head on the table was sat my Dad and Mum. I was right opposite Kakashi…

"Kurama hurry the hell up" My mother shouted warning Kurama. Deidara was texting on his phone, probably talking to his many girlfriends. Dad was reading the newspaper while Kakashi, Obito and Rin were in their own conversation.

Kurama ran in and took a sit next to me. His hair was down and he looked bored.

"Now we can eat, Deidara phone away now, Naruto hat off" Deidara groaned and I froze.

Once Deidara put his phone away mum look at me "Hat off now Naruto" she said.

"Can't I just keep it on today" I ask not looking at anyone but the table. Soon Deidara clocked why I wanted to wear a hat.

"He got in a fight" Deidara snicker and pushing my hat off me showing my bruised eyes.

My mum just gasped, and my dad asked "You got in a fight"

"No of course I didn't" I told them clearly lying,

Deidara pushed me of my sit and grab my face while pinning me down "A nasty bruised there little brother, almost like someone punched you" I elbowed his face knocking him off me causing him to groan.

"You little shi-"

"STOP IT" my mother yelled causing us all to look at her. Deidara glared at me and then took his sit. I stood up and took my hat "Didn't I teach you not to fight Naruto" She says kindly which set a trigger and pissed me off.

"No you didn't teach me shit Mother" I tell her "I think it was Orochimaru that taught me everything" Again I wished I never spoke.

I look at my mother who was on the brick of tears. I was just being honest, she didn't teach me anything that's the honest truth. She was never they to teach me anything…

"I didn't mean-"

"Get out" she whispers. I look at her with hurt in my eyes.

"Kushin-"my Dad started but was cut off by my mum

"Get out and cool your head you silly boy". I look at my mum and tears were dropping out of her eyes.

Jheeze I have a good habit of making people cry don't I?...

My body was shaking from anger but more from regret from seeing my mum cry. Before I say anything else wrong I walk out taking my bag and running down the road. I allow the tears to come out of my eyes.

I ran and ran to where ever my legs would take me..

**Sasuke POV**

We were just about to go the bed from chilling in the front room as a family when there was a knock on the door. I look towards the door then look at Itachi who went to open the door. Hikaru and Rika just stood behind watching from the distance.

Once Itachi opens the door a red hair guy runs into his arms. Itachi straight away responds by hugging Kurama and shutting the door with his legs. "What is wrong Kurama" Itachi whispers caring. "Naruto hasn't come back" Kurama says in a quiet and upset voice "His been gone for the last six hours. He and mum had an argument and mum told him to leave but he usually comes back within the hour and his phones off. I don't know what to do Itachi.. Everyone panicking and Naruto, Naruto …. His just not answering…".

My heart fell. His best friend was reckless at times and his done a lot of things that no-one but me knew about. I quickly take out my phone from my pocket calling Naruto number straight away but it goes straight to voice message. It's now midnight, Naruto never stayed out this late.

Itachi looks at me then says "Hikaru, Rika go to bed. Kurama can you look after them for a while" Kurama only nods and takes a sit on the stairs and takes his phone out.

I take my coat from the stairs and place it on ready to go outside. Itachi stops me "Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"To find my best friend" I yell back

"Then I am coming with you. HIKARU RIKA BED NOW" Itachi goes and grabs his car keys while Rika and Hikaru take a sit on the stairs comforting Kurama.

"Let's go Sasuke" Itachi says and I nod and follow him out of the door in to his car.

**Naruto POV**

I don't know how long I have been walking for, nor did I really care. I was able to see the sunset on a mountain near my school, after then I just kept walking. All I could think about what who I was and how I act and who was the number one person I blame. I felt sorry for my mum when I spoke to her like that but I can't help my angry, nor can I help the way I act. True honestly I blame Orochimaru. He was the one who made me like this and I hate him for that.

My tummy growled which snapped me out my thoughts. I look around for something to be open so I can grab a bit but all the main shops seem to been closed for a couple of hours now. I kept walking a bit more down a street till I saw a 24/7 café. I quickly ran in and took a sit near to the window.

The lady came over and asks me what I wanted; I take out the change from my pocket and order a bacon sandwich and strawberry milkshake.

I glance at the clock to see that it was 12.30 in the morning. I am pretty sure I walked out about 6 hours ago. Daam my parents must be worri- wait why would they care anyways.

I take out my phone and put it on, I didn't even realised that it was off. Once it was on It keep on beeping. I quickly turn the sound off and looked through my notification

32 missed calls from Mum

28 missed calls from Dad

8 missed calls from Deidara

5 missed calls from Kurama

15 missed calls from Sasuke

9 missed calls from Gaara

8 missed calls from Neji

3 missed calls from Kakashi

4 messages from Neji- _Where you at ? Your family is worried_- _Message me ASAP_- _We with Sasuke now looking about for ya_- _OI NARUTO YOU DICK_

1 message from Deidara- _Call me bro_

1 messages from Sasuke- _Mate I with Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara, told them to keep it on a low so they won't tell anyone like Hinata *wink wink* but message me and tell me where you at please_

1 message from Obito- _Call me_

Scrolling down my notification I felt worse. Now I deffo don t wanna go back, they might just all kill me. I was just about to switch my phone off again when Sasuke called. I cursed and answer his call.

"Yo"

"_Where you at Naruto"_

"A 24/7 cafe"

"_What the fuck you doing at a café"_

"Got hungry"

"_Really- wait hold on I am putting you on speaker"_

"Why" already knowing the answer

"_Just am"_

"Hmm I am in errm errm suzie café"

"_Waut hold on, down in the next bloody town"_

"I just needed some space mate, didn't even know my phone was off to be honest and plus I didn't know where I was going, I just kept walking"

Sasuke growled down the phone _"I am coming to you now okay"_

"Mate you don't have to, might just check in a hotel down here for a bit"

"_Fuck off Naruto, I'm coming whether you like it or not_" and he hangs up.

I sight. The lady who bought me my food "Bad day" she asks me

"Sorta" I reply.

I quickly send a text to Mum, Dad, Kakashi, Obito, Deidara and Kurama '_Sorry for not answering, phone was off but am fine. Sasuke picking me up and would probably stay at his' _and click send.

I felt bad now knowing that everyone was worried, but I still felt some angry from this afternoon.

The least my mum could do was disagree with what I was saying. She could have said "I was always there for you" but she stayed silent which was the same as saying admitting she did wrong. It's not my fault that Orochimaru took me away, it was her fault for making me fall at beginning and if it wasn't for her then maybe I wouldn't be like this.

Maybe if I wasn't born I would be like this. Or If I died I wouldn't be like this. Whenever I get in this state I always end up thinking 'What if'. I hate the fact that I think stuff like that when I clearly know I should think about my future and what it holds for me.

But then again how can I have a future if all I ever do is make people cry and start fights. I always end up telling the truth which hurt people in many ways, I don't even know or understand how my friends have keep up with me these many years. I think back to how Hinata reacted, that was different from how other people would react. Usually people wouldn't say I was doing wrong because they wouldn't want to get on my bad side but Hinata was different. She doesnt mind speaking the truth.

I always thought Hinata's life was easy till she cried in front of me, I then found out she had such a heavy burden to carry, but still that doesn't answer my question. She speaks the truth but she does it in such a nice way, and she also carries a heavy burden like I do. So how does she overcome all this in way which are impossible for me to do so.

I want to be what Hinata is, but I am pretty sure Hinata doesn't understand how special she is. I quickly take my thoughts of Hinata and think of my mum.

My mum must be carrying a heavy burden like myself and Hinata, but she is paying the price now just like I am at the moment. My mother suffer quit a lot losing her youngest son from a small accident. Don't get me wrong I love my mum but I just wish she spend more time with me and be the mother I wish her to be, but then again is that a selfish request from me. Am I being to selfish to ask her for that.

I sight, at times like this I ask myself a billion and one questions that doesn't even make sense and is all quite pointless for me to think about.

I was just about to finish my food when Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji walk through the door.. I smile at my friends weakly and Sasuke hits my head and grins back. They soon take a sit and we start to talk about casual things. Sasuke sits next to me and the other three opposite us. I was listening but still felt depressed with all these questions in my head. I am glad that none of them start to ask me why I was gone for so long but I thought it was about time they knew. A couple of minutes late Itachi walks through the door and takes a sit behind us.

I decided to tell them everything and get advice from them. I told Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji my story for the first time. Sasuke and Itachi heard it before but they listen in regardless. I told them who my parents where and what happened to me when I was younger, I also mention everything I told Sakura but much more and in more detail. We could have been sitting there for hours on end but none of them interrupted what I was saying. The stayed silence and allow me to tell them my story. I told them every last detail hoping that they were able to take me out of my messed world and the advice they gave me was twice as good. I was grateful for my friends.

We all decided to stay at Sasuke house and catch up on our sleep condensing it was 5 in the morning when we finished talking. We also all agree that we go in for our lesson just before lunch.

Before I allowed sleep to take over me I quickly think about Hinata. Would she react the same way the boys did or should I tell her later. Hinata's mum committed suicide and Hinata had to live through that. Maybe she already had too much on her plate at the moment. All I knew was that I really wanted to be there for her no matter what.

All my worried questions were slowly gone while sleep was taking over me. Two things I learn, one I really really like Hinata and two my friends were brilliant.

**Mixed emotions for this chapter. Longest chapter yet though.**

**I felt I needed Itachi to have a love life and I really didn't know who to put him with but I am not gonna go in detail with his relationship as this story is mainly focus on NarutoxHinata**

**I am going to write more on other relationships, on including Kiba with a lovely girl (Wink wink).**

**Also going to work more on Naruto and his family. **

**Thank you for your reviews and favourite and tell me if you think something is wrong? thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Ayrmed, Donov3, Emmabar03, GerCheerGirl97, Lily-D13, MYK-ON, Mockgirl, NJ32, Stephehh, Szczena, Unique95, Uzumakiluver, Zeeken, gabydlcrz, spxt, temaeo Hatake, thedarkpirateking, tsukihime3896, tsukiko amino, universal cynicism, velvetrose102, x1gbar, Hinataxsama, Mayonese, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, fuuwindgoddess, kaoruchi, velvetrose, .1, nico2883, tesmaeo and tsukiko amino**

**Sorry for those I have missed out. **

**Super sorry for late update hehe, been busy with coursework but now down so more updates shortly.**

**-Kenny2fire- Thank you very much and lool I will try and make their relationship steady hehe thanks for reading**

**-NJ32- Thank you**

**-Thanks to those who answer my last question !**

**Thank you for your favourites, followers and reviews. Try and review some more :D**

Chapter 6- Love at first sight

**Obito POV**

I knew the minute I laid eyes on her I was in love. It was like those fairy tale books say 'Love at first sight'. I read many fairy tale books to understand the feeling. The warm pressure in my chest, the unbearable pain to look away from her and the hurt knowing she's looking at someone else.

I feel in love with Rin and accepted that she was probably the only girl for me but once I saw her falling for my best friend I knew I had to put up a fight and I did so. Kakashi didn't mind me putting up a fight, in fact he had fun 'toying' with me but I never gave up, always try to win Rin heart and that day I did I was happy. That day Rin told me she liked me I was happy. Our first kiss to the fight date to us even sleeping together, the whole process was lovely. I could finally shout "Rin was my girlfriend" but never did knowing she got easily embarrassed. Kakashi knew of our relationship but helped us out by keeping it low which I was grateful for.

I met Rin when I was 7; I was living with Minato at that time as he took me under his wing from an orphanage home. Minato was a kind hearted guy, who saved me and Kakashi from our pits of hell. When Minato took us in, he cared for us like we were his own sons, feed us and clothes us. He even taught us from right to wrong. Minato a parent to me and my best friend. Minato then slowly fell in love with a beautiful woman. Kakashi and I were quite happy with Minato falling in love and lucky for us we got to see it from the start. He then married when Kakashi and I were 14 and that when she came. She was like no other. Her looks wasn't all that but that's not what got me. What actually caught me was our first meeting.

Kakashi and I was old enough to go out on our owns, while Minato was at home with Kushina building their own business. Kakashi was the sensible one while I was the one causing trouble which seems funny at the time. We obviously both had the same responsibly when it came to helping people in need and that's when I saw him.

We were both in the park, kicking some ball when we saw a brown hair girl in a tree. At first we didn't think anything of it but when she kept climbing higher and higher is when we stopped out game. It's like Kakashi and I have telepathic hearing and we can hear each other's thoughts because with just a glance at each other we both knew what we needed to do and that was to help the young girl. We immedialy ran to her, leaving whatever we was doing behind us.

"Little girl" Kakashi shouted from the bottom of the tree causing the girl to jump "What you doing there"

The girl just blushed "I am saving a kitty" She was wearing baggy clothing looking like a tramp but her features was those of an angel. I looked future up from the girl and saw the cat she was meant to be saving.

"Let us help" I shout to her and start climbing, Kakashi by my side. As we climb higher to reach the girl I gain Kakashi attention and glance down below us. The was a crowd gathering, pointing up towards us and chatting amongst themselves. It looked like we caused a crowd. We better quickly save this cat so we can go without causing Minato and Kushina any trouble. Kakashi and I quickly hurry on. Our climbing skills were quite good, mainly because of all the climbing we did while we were in the orphanage.

Once we reach the girl and get a better look of her. She was our age, maybe younger but she looked dirty and sad.

"Is that your cat" Kakashi asked the brown hair girl while I just stare at the girl with curiously.

"Yes, she's been with me my whole life. I can't lose her" she cries. Kakashi and I straight away understood her. We both knew what it meant to lose something that has been there you whole life and that was a hard feeling.

"Kakashi" Kakashi said stating his name.

"Obito" I tell her

"Rin" she tells us.

"Ok Rin let me get your cat and you and Kakashi meet me down there" I tell Rin

"Obito don't be stup-"Kakashi started

"Save the girl first" I tell Kakashi butting in to what he said. He just glares at me and then agrees

"Ok, but be safe" he tells me. In all fairness I am a better climber than Kakashi, that's the only thing I can beat him at so he knows that I will be ok. But Kakashi can't but help and worry. Who can blame him though?

The girl just nods and follows Kakashi down with Kakashi support. I keep to my word and move upwards to get the cat.

Each movement I take I slightly get worried. I have been eating a lot recently and aint as skinny as I was when I was a child nor have I climb this high in a while but I always keep my promise and that's a fact. Each movement I take with care till I reach the cat, I first pet the cat and let it gather my scent and then I picked it up and place it in my jumper keeping it safe. I can feel its claws scarring my belly but at the moment I don't mind.

I remember taking slow take some steps down, slowly and safely but my legs started to feel stiff and in that short moment my body didn't respond the way I wanted it to. That short moment I lost my balance on one of the trunks and slipped. That the moment I lost everything.

"Obitoooooooo" was the last thing I could hear. The scream of someone shouting and the cries of others. Everything that went blank in my mind, something I never experienced before.

I remember waking up in a hospital bed, with Kushina and Kakashi by my side, both asleep. I tried to move my body slightly to get a better view of where I was and realised that I couldn't move at all. My small movements woke Kushina and Kakashi who only had sad looks in their eyes.

The doctor told me I crushed my right side. I fall straight on my right side which broke all my bones in my arm and leg as well as my body. The impact was so much that its effect the way my bones will heal, even once the trunk that I slipped out broke fell on top of me didn't make my matters better. I was destroyed. My hope of walking or running or doing anything was gone. I was gone.

Kakashi, Minato and Kushina helped me back on my feet, they found a way for me to become better and moveable. Minato spent a lot of money on me but it was worth the money because it helped me move slowly at first but my movement slowly improved, till I finally was able to move but it still hurt to walk.

A couple of years later I met that girl again, well not met but found. I told Kakashi I wanted to see her again once I fully healed and he told me that she's been visiting secretly since the accident, but for the last weeks or so she hasn't showed up. So I secretly try to look for her where ever I was. I knew the girl felt bad about what happened hints her always visiting as Kakashi told me but I needed to set her free. She makes her move on.

The day I found her, Kakashi and I were walking in the park and surpricily saw her sitting down. She did try to run away but Kakashi caught up to her in now time and slow her down for me to catch up. That day she cried and cried telling me how she was sorry and how it was her fault but all I tell her was "Please be free" putting up my greatest smile. It was then that I knew I was in love with her because when she told me "I am always watching you" with a blush and an innocent smile I couldn't help but look. I blush slightly realising my own feelings.

Rin then told us about her background and Kushina and Minato took a great liking to her and adopted her into our family. She was now part of us, part of us who works for Minato Company and protects him as well as loves him as a father.

I, Kakashi and Rin watched as Minato had children and watch the children grown up, and I must say it wasn't easy watching them. They grew up in hard situation especially the youngest one. Their childhood is the main reason why there have all grown up being difficult. Kurama changed much in his high school life, the reasons behind this was still unknown to me and Kakashi but I knew Rin knew. Rin knew everything and anything about Kurama, whereas I knew everything about Deidara. Deidara was a trouble maker in some sense and loves going out. The only reason he goes out was the gain the attention from his parents but it soon became a habit and it was something that Deidara couldn't get out off. Deidara being the oldest always felt he had a responsibility and felt running away from it and becoming a wild animal was the answer. He would put up this cool look which would show to people he doesn't really care but in all honestly he does and he always watches over his two younger brothers, taking his role to the next level.

Naruto the youngest boy was the hardest boy to look after. It was obviously he was struggling with everything but anything we say wouldn't get through to him. I guess only Kakashi can understand and tell him right from wrong.

Working with Rin in this situation with the children Kakashi and I grew to know Rin more and I grew to fall in love with her more and more. When we reached 19 I confessed my feelings which I got rejected. I stupidly left it at that and watched her from afar. By 24 I kissed her when I was drunk but I remember so well. Rin aired me for months on end using Kurama as an excuses. By 27 she kissed me claiming it was an accident and whenever she would see me looking at her she would blush madly. By 29 I ask Rin out again with hints from Kakashi I should do so saying "I'm so blunt when it comes to love". Out of randomness I did so, and Rin just cried. A happy cry. She didn't give me an answer but instead kissed me. It was like a dream, my long dream from the moment I set eyes on her. The moment I risk everything for something that meant too little to me but so much to Rin.

**Present day-**

Naruto sat on the arm chair while Deidara sat on the sofa putting his legs up and Kurama sat on the floor leaning on the coffee table. Rin decided to sit on the other sofa while Kakashi went to get some snacks for everyone. I just stared at the awkward situation. No one was talking and there were all looking into to space. Rin looked at me and giggle a little knowing how awkward the situation was.

Kakashi comes back with some snacks and place them on the coffee table and slaps Deidara legs away and takes a sit on the sofa.

"Soo" Kakashi started.

"Shut up" Naruto growled.

"You can't talk that way to Kakashi" Rin told Naruto.

"But I can and I will. It was his idea for this grounding business anyways" Naruto stated with a hint of upset in his voice.

"Did you have plans" Deidara cockily said "With your boyfriends" he added on gaining a glare from Kurama.

"Fuck Off" Naruto barked

"Tell me fuck off again you little shit" Deidara yells getting up from his sit

Naruto being Naruto said "F.U.C.K off"

"Guys let try and have a calm nice evening" I tell everyone only to get aired while Deidara and Naruto start arguing.

Kakashi and I try to calm the youngest and the oldest but it doesn't work, they just keep getting louder. Kurama sits there calmly looking at the situation with no hint of moving to stop them.

"SHUT UP" Rin cries from her sofa sit making everyone look at her. She glared at the boys. She had a small blush on her cheeks and her eyes passionate.

"Can't we just get along for one day" She screams and walks out of the room.

Everyone only looks as she leaves and silently curses for arguing in front of her. They knew from a young age to never argue in front of Rin as they knew Rin doesn't like being in argument situations. They used to be considerate but when they became older they forget what considerate actually meant.

"Shit" Deidara said sitting down but I quickly walk out not hearing what Naruto or the others said afterwards and gaining a look from Kakashi. The only thing in my mind was making sure Rin was okay.

I didn't expect her to get upset actually, but Rin was Rin. She was the one to always surprise us. I knew Rin to well and my legs took me to the one place I was certain she would be. On the 3rd floor there was a balcony which views towards to back of the town. Rin once told me that she liked this balcony because of the view it provides her with and it allows her to think.

"Rin" I call her name softly and took a stand next to her. I could see that she was crying before as she eyes were a bit red.

"You know the boys always fight" I tell her gently rubbing her back.

"I know" She whispers "But I still don't like it"

I understood where she was coming from. Seeing this family falling apart wasn't the best thing to witness. It was painful watching them from the side lines and not being able to do anything to help, even after being with them since Deidara and Kurama being born, we still wasn't able to help or prevent things.

Rin being a kind hearted person was suffering the most watching from the side lines and Rin hates watching people fight.

"I know" I whisper back to Rin allowing her to fall in my arms as she has a mini cry. We stood there which felt like hours on end; we were both comfortable in each other present. The hug made me feel like I was in heaven.

While Rin was having her mini cry I couldn't help but think about how wonderful she actually was. She cared so much about others before herself that it made her cry and not only making her cry but affects her every day.

She was so kind hearted it almost made my heart break. So kind hearted and yet so hard to get. After she calms down she removes herself from me, my heart slightly feels upset but I understand why.

"Shall we go" I ask her only to gain a smile and a nod. She was quickly about to pull away and walk in doors when I quickly held her arm and pull her in for a kiss. The kiss was like none other, it was hot and intense. She grip tight on my shirt while kissing me back. My lips connected perfectly with her and she kissed me back sweetly. Each kiss with this girl was like this, magically and so perfect. Breaking away from her made me breathless, whether it was from the kiss or the fact I felt I was on the moon I don't really know, I look at the girl who I just kiss who had to biggest blush on her face and her eyes sparkled looking at me, almost reading me..

Oh God this girl is my only light….

**Spelling might be bad, but once I read through it tomorrow and double check I will upload it again if it has mistakes.**

**Tell me what you think ! Thank you!**


End file.
